A large number of devices have been produced and marketed for cleaning items and surfaces. Most devices focus on the mechanism for removing the contaminants from the item or surface. Consequently, cleaning products include a vast array of solvents, cleaning agents, and systems for removing specific types of contaminants from nearly everything.
Identifying and locating contaminants and debris, however, is often difficult, especially in everyday applications that do not lend themselves to a specialized environment. For example, conventional cleaning systems such as brooms, mops, sweepers, and the like do not include any mechanism for locating and/or identifying dirt, debris, and other contaminants. Handheld cleaners, such as brushes and lint rollers, are similarly ill-equipped.